


Kidnapping and a kiss under the rain

by alexisriversong



Series: Let's write Sherlock (challenge 15) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Showers, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, no sex sorry, this is mature cause they shower naked and they get a bit hurt physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title and the tags say... literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping and a kiss under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Third work of the five of this challenge... The prompt was: Kissing in the rain
> 
> I chose Mystrade cause I love them <3
> 
> Friendly remember that I'm Italian and this is unbetaed...

After his divorce, Greg Lestrade had decided to give up women and any relationship whatsoever. What he didn’t know was that he was going to have to deal with Mycroft Holmes.

It was always fun to talk to Mycroft. Since the first day they had met he was the one of the Holmes brother he preferred. He loved Sherlock dearly, it was like he was his own little brother, but Mycroft was an equal, at least as equal as a posh government officer who had the whole of the British Government in his hands could be.

Socially they couldn’t be more different from each other but since the day the man had kidnapped him and had the arrogance to try and offer him money to spy on Sherlock they had been somehow connected. 

They began going for drinks at the Diogenes at first and then they continued to see each other when they could. He probably was something similar to what John was for Sherlock for Mycroft. His only friend, the only person who he was able to talk with. 

Slowly he had become almost dependent from the man. It was frightening how quickly the posh bastard had got under his skin. It could look that they would have nothing to talk about outside from Sherlock and his wellbeing. If someone thought about it they would never associate them in any other way.

They could never be more wrong… 

Since their very first meeting (not the kidnapping, the first drink) Mycroft had been every day more confident and had begun to open up with him, very slowly. He was not allowed to tell Greg exactly what his work consisted in and Greg never pushed to know more. Every time they met they talked about books, music, sport and yes also crimes and Sherlock but the variety of subjects they could converse about was always surprising for Greg.

They had a lot of common likings and, in the nine years they had known each other they had bonded in a way that Greg had never thought possible with anyone, not in his line of work. 

He had always thought that Mycroft was handsome and if he thought about it now he couldn’t understand how he had been so blind not to see how he was slowly falling in love with the man. 

He came to realize his feelings in the most unexpected way. 

It had been a long day at work and he was beginning to get worried for Mycroft. They were supposed to see each other that night but the man had not appeared at the meeting, they were supposed to meet at the Yard and go to a restaurant afterwards, and hadn’t sent a text either. It was most unusual. 

Greg waited in his office until everyone was gone and the darkness of the night surrounded everything. He had tried to call Mycroft and Anthea but got no answer. He decided to call Sherlock. The man never answered the phone but Greg didn’t want to lose time so he dialed the number. The consulting detective unexpectedly picked up his phone for once. His voice was controlled as usual but had emotions under the surface. It was a kind of voice that sounded almost worried and definitely frustrated.

“Lestrade! I’ve got no time for a case right now. I’m busy!”

“It’s not for a case Sherlock I can’t reach your brother nor Anthea. What’s going on?”

“Why would you be looking for… Oh! Never mind! My brother has been kidnapped by an organization that wants to get his hands on secret information he knows. He has got orders I can’t let him go through with!” 

Sherlock was definitely worried and frustrated. He did feel something for his brother then. HE decided to let that thought for another time. He knew the orders Sherlock was talking about and he knew exactly how to find Mycroft but he needed Anthea.

“Sherlock, I can help but I need your brother’s PA! Do you know where she is?”

“Here with me… We followed a locating device he had inside his umbrella. We’ve just found it but my brother isn’t here. The kidnappers have thrown all my brother’s clothes and accessories on the floor and Anthea is looking for something…” 

“Pass her the phone now!” Unexpectedly Sherlock complained. 

“It’s not here!” Said Anthea’s voice in the phone. 

“Good! Come pick me up then I’m at the Yard” 

“A car will be there in five minutes. See you at your flat”

Greg didn’t even answer, he got his things ready and run downstairs. The car was waiting for him and took him to his place. 

Anthea and Sherlock arrived five minutes after him and he had had the time to switch on the laptop and open the program he was looking for.

He inserted his password and waited for the woman to insert hers too. The program begun working and a beeping point appeared on the map. Mycroft was kept in a deserted warehouse just outside London. 

Sherlock had been observing every one of their moves and was already running downstairs and jumping in the black car waiting for him. Greg and Anthea were right behind him, the laptop steadily in the DI’s hands.

He told the driver where to go, he was tense. 

“You should have called me immediately. I knew you had a locating device on that umbrella but how could you think they were going to let him keep it? What do they exactly want from him?” 

“You know what… I didn’t want to use this tracking device just yet, you know I didn’t want anyone to know” 

“But you know his orders!”

“He can’t do it! He has not the poison!”

“He will find a way and you know that” they didn’t talk afterwards, the car was going as fast as possible to reach his goal in time.

Sherlock was unusually silent. Greg realized only then that John was not with him. Probably busy or Sherlock didn’t want him to know how affected he was by his brother’s disappearance. He was totally trying to deduce where the new discovered device was hidden. Greg could see the moment he realized it from the mirror in front of him.

“Clever, very clever! The ring! You put a tracking device in the ring that was supposed to kill him!”

When Mycroft had told Greg why he wore a wedding ring on the right hand, the DI had decided he couldn’t risk to lose his friend and had asked Anthea’s help. They had changed the ring that contained a poison that Mycroft was supposed to consume in case of kidnapping so as not to reveal any top secret information and substituted it with an exact replica that contained a microchip instead. Anthea had given it to him so he hadn’t suspected anything. 

Only Greg and the PA knew of the exchange. Probably Mycroft had tried to consume the poison putting his ring in his mouth. That could have saved his life. He hoped that Mycroft wasn’t going to be too angry about it and that they hadn’t caused him to suffer too much in the hands of his kidnappers. He had been undressed for god’s sake!

Greg really hoped that no one had hurt him because he was going to kill anyone who had even thought of hurting Mycroft.

As soon as they reached the warehouse it begun to rain. There were MI5 man surrounding the building and Greg asked to have a gun. Anthea nodded her permission and he was given a SIG Sauer. He unlocked the secure and held it with steady hands. He was not as good as John at shooting, British police officers didn’t carry weapons, but he knew perfectly well how to shot. 

The orders where to find Mycroft, dead or alive and kill or injure all of those who got in the way. He was more than happy to follow the orders.

He could see that John had arrived and was now talking to Sherlock, his gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. Sherlock had a gun of his own. John nodded at Greg and prepared himself to follow the mad detectives and the MI5 inside the building.

After that everything happened quickly. They got inside and everything seemed to explode, there were gunshots everywhere. Greg saw a man trying to shot Sherlock and killed him before he could. The consulting detective silently thanked him and shot at two man. He could see John and Anthea killing more people. There were at least fifteen man only in the first room and another twenty in the second.

The MI5 agents were only five and they were only four more but the fact that the others had more didn’t stop them. Greg killed at least ten man that night and injured a couple, he didn’t feel guilty at all.

He was the one who found Mycroft, he had finished his bullets and there was another man in the room with Mycroft, he could be armed but Greg couldn’t care less. He jumped the man, holding him from behind. For how much he tried to escape the chokehold, Greg was stronger and really wanted him dead. He felt a stab on his shoulder, the man had a knife! He didn’t care. He used more strength he thought he had and snapped the man’s neck.

Mycroft was looking at him with wide blue eyes. He was only wearing his pants, he had knife wounds on his chest, they weren’t deep. He was observing Greg like he was seeing him for the first time. Greg thought at how they both looked like. Greg, the police man who had just killed twelve man for Mycroft, his clothes must have gathered quite the quantity of blood, and Mycroft, the British Government in person now bound and almost naked on the floor, covered in cuts and his own blood. 

Greg realized right then that he loved him. He kneeled near his friend and quickly opened the chains that bounded him to the wall. He grabbed his sore wrists and begun to massage them until John arrived and helped him. He was a doctor after all.

Anthea gave Mycroft a long coat, similar to the one his brother was wearing. He wore it immediately, he was weak and not quite able to walk yet. He and John helped the man to get up. He was trembling. 

Mycroft removed his ring from his mouth and glared at Anthea but there was gratitude in his eyes. He gave it to her and she smiled and put it in her pocket. They were all soaked and in need of a shower but John wanted to check Mycroft’s injuries right then and there. He had been given an emergency kit by one of the agents and begun to check every cut and abrasion on the older Holmes brother. He had bleed a lot but no cuts were dangerous so he disinfected and bandaged them. He did the same for Greg’s shoulder.

Once he was satisfied no one was going to bleed to death he let Anthea open the door followed by Sherlock. John and Greg helped Mycroft to get up again and to get outside in the rain. 

Mycroft didn’t say a word until they got in a car. John and Sherlock were in another one, they were sure Mycroft was in good hands now. 

“Thank you” He rasped out, he was probably dehydrated, Anthea produced a bottle of water out of nowhere and Mycroft drank it in little sips.

“How long?” Greg found himself asking.

“Eighteen hours” answered Anthea. Greg closed his eyes, the feelings he had never thought to feel again were trying to escape from his chest. He suppressed them for a bit and said nothing.

The car stopped in front of Mycroft’s house. He had been there a couple of times and had always thought it was posh. Now it looked like home. He hoped he was not going to ruin their friendship now. He didn’t want to end like Sherlock pining for a man he couldn’t have. He was going to do something about it when Mycroft felt better. Now it was not the time.

“Thank you” Mycroft repeated. Greg looked at him and smiled softly.

“You are welcome”

“You see why I despise legwork so much now?” Mycroft asked trying to regain his usual posture.

Greg giggled and Mycroft was unable to stay serious anymore. 

Anthea had left them to go and open the door and do a security check so the two man got out of the parked car on their own. Mycroft was leaning on Greg’s shoulder, they slowly walked towards the door under the rain. They were almost there when suddenly Mycroft pushed Greg against a wall and kissed him.

With that kiss they both knew that everything that mattered was there, they only needed each other, the cold, the rain didn’t matter at all, only their feelings counted and the press of their bodies against each other. Mycroft’s body was tense under the coat, Greg could feel it, every muscle was trembling with tension. Greg held him up against his body and opened his mouth. 

Mycroft’s tongue was very skillful and he moaned in the kiss, their tongues tangled, trying to stimulate vocal responses from each other, hands wandering across each other’s backs, Mycroft tangled one hand on Greg’s messy gray hair, darkened by the water that was pouring on them. 

They could feel each other’s bodies under the soaked clothes. They separated gasping for air and Mycroft rested his forehead on Greg’s shoulders. 

“I knew you were coming to save me as soon as I found out there was no poison in the ring, I had feared not being able to tell you that I have feelings for you. I’ve always said that caring is not an advantage but maybe I was wrong. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t cared for me… I couldn’t bear the thought of dying there, I…” Mycroft begun to sob on his shoulder then, the iceman, the one with no feelings, his friend, Mycroft Holmes was crying on his shoulder. Greg pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked up.

Anthea gave him a smile and pointed at the house, then she left them alone. Greg held Mycroft a little bit tighter and helped him inside. They were both freezing. The rain had eliminated almost every trace of blood from their bodies but they needed a shower. 

Greg didn’t even think about it twice, he removed the soaked coat from his friend’s shoulders and begun removing the dressings from his wounds, they were soaked in water and some of them were bleeding again. 

He leaded Mycroft into the bathroom. The other man let him but once inside the bathroom he pushed Greg against the wall again and resumed kissing him. The kiss was messy, not for inexperience but because the loss of blood was making him sleepy. Greg held Mycroft’s face between his hands and firmly pressed in the kiss, taking the lead. 

Mycroft seemed to relax into his body and let Greg divest him of the last item of clothes, place a stool inside the shower and helped Mycroft sit on it so he didn’t have to use more energy than necessary. He hoped the water was at the right temperature, then he divested himself of his own clothes and joined him in the shower, standing at his side under the hot water to warm their bodies. 

Greg was startled when he felt arms around his waist. Mycroft was hugging him, head resting on his stomach. There was nothing sexual in the gesture. He had never seen the man so vulnerable. The warm water felt like the rain outside, the difference was just the temperature. Mycroft quietly begun to sob, Greg curled around him and held him close caressing his wet hair. 

“Mycroft… Oh Myc… you didn’t die, I’m here, I’ve saved you, I always will, I promise, never, never” He was almost sobbing. 

“I thought I had to do it. I didn’t want to die without… without telling you, I couldn’t, I was happy when I understood what you had done. So happy, I love you Gregory, I’ve been in love with you from the start and I’m sorry I tried to hide it, not to think about it, I couldn’t. Sorry, sorry, sorry…” He sobbed harder. Greg fell on his knees in front of him. 

“Look at me Mycroft, look at me” The man looked up at him with teary eyes “I know, now I know, why do you think I changed your ring? I couldn’t lose you. I had promised not to fall in love again, I didn’t see that it was already too late, that I was already in love… with you… I’ve been so stupid and I hurt you and we have lost so much time already I love you Myc, I love YOU” he pressed his hand on the man’s chest, felt his breath itch, saw his wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe what he was listening.

Greg didn’t need an answer, he let him rationalize and accept that he was loved and begun to clean away every trace of the events of the day from his body and from Mycroft as well. Sometimes he whispered an I love you just because now he could. He was so happy to have Mycroft back and not so proved by the day.

He rinsed them both, helped Mycroft outside the shower and used two big fluffy towels to dry them off. He then moved him to the adjoining bedroom and cleaned his wounds and bandaged them again. He did the same with the wound on his own shoulder and then got in bed near Mycroft. 

They fell asleep immediately, Mycroft resting his head on Greg’s chest. 

They slept for twelve hours, when Greg got up, disentangling his limbs from Mycroft’s trying not to wake him up. He headed for the bathroom, he realized that his clothes had disappeared during the night and clean ones were left instead of them near the bathroom sink. Probably Anthea’s doing. He looked at them and smiled, they were from his wardrobe at his flat. There was a note on top.

“Both you and Mr Holmes don’t have to be on duty until tomorrow, you are both on sick leave, I’ve talked to your superior. A”

That woman was incredible. Greg relieved himself, brushed his teeth, grabbed a dressing gown from a hanger and put it on without bothering with the other clothes. 

He found pancakes in the kitchen and hot coffee. Probably someone of the staff had prepared them. He drank a couple of sips from a cup of coffee and added sugar and milk to another. He went back to Mycroft’s room with a plate of pancakes and their cups of coffee. He left everything on the nighttime drawer and decided it was time to wake Mycroft up.

He sweetly shook his shoulder and whispered that he had breakfast in bed and the coffee was getting cold. Mycroft stirred and looked at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Morning gorgeous” smiled Greg. Mycroft blushed deep red.

“I’m not!” he muttered.

“Yes you are and I’m going to repeat it to you every day until you believe it or get tired of me” Mycroft was looking at him in awe now.

“You were serious yesterday when you said you loved me too then”

“Yup, not gonna change that, I love you and you are gorgeous” the blush deepened.

Greg helped Mycroft get in a sitting position avoiding too much pain from the cuts and the bruises and gave him the coffee. They sat next to each other, and ate in comfortable silence, grinning and gazing at each other. 

And that’s how it all begun, with a kidnapping, a ring, the British Government, his detective inspector in a shining armor, a shower, breakfast and a kiss under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer that I own nothing.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
